


Gay!Universe

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John go reality hopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay!Universe

It was one of the more awkward realities they had fallen into in the search of their own.

They'd found ones where Rodney had never given up music and was a virtuoso, loved by the world, performing in the great concert halls.

They'd found ones where John had somehow learnt not to buck authority and was a General, which he found unlikely.

Ones where they'd died on Atlantis.

Ones where they'd never been born.

The one that was really strange was the one where they were all gay. Lorne's happy family with Parish was interesting, as was the fling between Elizabeth and Teyla. What wasn't was the relationship between them, that, that had been in every one.


End file.
